The Star City Chronicles
by individuall88
Summary: Smallville/Birds of prey crossover: Lois finds herself on the trail of the story of the century when a nurse she befriends in SC is kidnapped. But what does Dinah Lance and her friends have to do with it? Find out. Coauthored with DreamsofNever AKA Kelly.
1. Never Give Up

**Summary**: While Lois Lane is in Star City she befriends a night nurse, Amy whose dark secret could lead the reporter to the story of the century....

**A/N**: This is co-written with a friend of mine- DreamsofNever AKA Kelly. She wrote the first chapter.

Also I'm sorry about the repost. My computer went a little crazy while I was editing Ch. 2 and deleted the entire story. So we're going to try again.

Enjoy.

**Chapter 1:**

**Never Give up**

The sun was just warm enough to relish it. A slight breeze rustled Lois' hair, and the smell of grass greeted her nostrils. She heard a giggle beside her and turned to the source.

"Lois, you're my best cousin-friend," Chloe's voice whispered. She couldn't be older than six or seven.

Lois laughed, and looked down at her hands. She was cross legged in a sea of grass. Her hands wove together a chain of daisies. For once, the General wasn't barking orders, and Lucy wasn't following her everywhere she went.

It was just Lois and Chloe. They had spent the whole afternoon playing hide and seek and chasing after ghosts that supposedly haunted the field behind Chloe's house. Lois hadn't seen evidence of one yet, but if Chloe believed… maybe she could let her skepticism slide just once.

The sunlight faded and the young blonde girl gave way to an older one. This time, she was just a recording on a TV.

"I don't even know where to start. I know you must have a million questions, but I don't know how many answers I can give you." Chloe looked down then, and Lois' heart almost stopped in her chest.

"If you're watching this, it means I'm probably dead. You were always the one good thing in my life, and if I didn't tell you enough, I care about you more than you'll ever know. Please find out who did this, Clark. You're the only one who can."

Clark. He was the answer. Chloe wasn't dead. She couldn't be.

Again, the scene shifted. She stood outside a barn. A large black monster sped away from it, a pale form slumped in his arms.

"Chloe!" Lois screamed. "Chloe!"

"Ms. Lane?" A voice hovered over her. Her arm flailed out to combat it. "Ouch!" someone said.

Lois' breath was ragged. Her eyes flew open, and pain shot through her body. She was sore all over. She couldn't quite remember why.

A redheaded woman in a nurse's outfit rubbed her arm a few feet away.

"Is it Halloween already?" Lois murmured in a half-daze.

Then it all came back to her. Jimmy, the hospital, Star City. Chloe.

She looked up at the nurse, who smiled warmly.

"You pack quite a punch," she whispered.

"Be glad I wasn't actually trying," Lois said, then grimaced. "I'm sorry, are you okay?"

"I've had patients do worse. I think the question is, are you okay, Ms. Lane?"

"Just a bad dream," Lois said with a forced smile.

"From what you described in your article, I can only imagine," the nurse said. "I'm Amy, by the way. I usually work the night shifts around here. But Mr. Olsen was my last patient. You look like you could use a nice hot chocolate. Want to come with me to the cafeteria?"

Lois looked over at Jimmy, then back to the nurse.

"I don't know… I probably shouldn't go anywhere."

"Well, you would actually be doing me a favor… You see, I'm kind of a fan. I mean, I had never read a tabloid before two years ago, but that story you wrote about the Green Arrow… And then ever since then, I've been following your career. I know you've got a lot on your mind, but it would be a personal thrill to have a drink with my favorite journalist."

Lois' muscles eased. For the first time in the last forty-eight hours, she felt a surge of joy at the compliment.

"Okay, maybe just for a few minutes."

Lois followed Amy to the cafeteria, and poured a hot chocolate for herself out of the dispenser. They took a seat at the empty cafeteria and Lois realized with a start that she had barely given herself time to eat in her time here. Not that she was exactly thrilled at the thought of consuming hospital cafeteria food, but for someone who liked to taste all the flavors life had to offer, it was strange to go without.

Then again, a lot of things were strange these past few days.

"So how did you become a journalist?" Amy asked.

Lois laughed.

"Would you believe, by accident?" At Amy's confused, half bemused expression, she continued. "I was jogging, and a barn door just fell out of the sky."

"That was your first article!" Amy said, an excited tone in her voice. "But I thought you just made that up for the Inquisitor."

"No way," Lois said, with a shake of her head. "I didn't choose the title, that's for sure. But it actually happened. I've never made up something for a story. Though, that's where my editor at the Inquisitor and I tended to disagree sometimes."

"Wow," Amy said with a low whistle. "It's all true, huh? I have to say, I'm a little jealous. What's Green Arrow like? I just loved your series on his heroics."

Lois avoided the other woman's eyes, and sighed.

"Green Arrow is… pretty impressive. How many guys do you know who just want to save the world?"

"None that I can think of," Amy said. "Wow. Is he as cute in person as he is in those photos I've seen?"

Lois tried to suppress a laugh and failed.

"You have no idea." She looked over at the petite nurse and smiled. "So what about you, Amy? What made you decide to get into nursing?"

"Well, I guess I've been taking care of people all my life. My sister had leukemia when we were younger."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Amy smiled.

"Everything happens for a reason, Lois. She beat it, and she's still healthy today. I would have to say she's stronger for going through it."

Before Lois could comment, Amy stood and cleared away her cup.

"But listen to me rattle on. I know you didn't want to stay too long. I'll be here tomorrow night, if you wanted the chance to take a break from… things."

Lois stood as well.

"Thanks, Amy. I would like that."

Amy beamed.

She began to walk towards the door, and then turned back to look at the nurse.

"Do you really think everything happens for a reason?"

Amy's smile faded and she nodded.

"I do. I think we just don't always know the reason until long after all is said and done."

"You're not wrong about that," Lois murmured.

"Take care, Lois," Amy said. "And I can always be paged if you need someone to talk to."

"Thanks," Lois said, with a small nod. She pushed the door open and headed out into the deserted hallway.

A few minutes later, she returned to her perch beside Jimmy's bed and looked down at him.

"Sorry to leave you, Jimbo. Hope I didn't miss anything exciting in the last twenty minutes."

The only sound that greeted here was the steady beeping of Jimmy's heart monitor. Lois sighed and settled into the chair for her nightly attempt at sleep.

Lois fell into her usual stilted sleep and stayed that way until morning.

"Chloe?" a voice mumbled beside her.

A hand covered hers. Lois shrieked and pulled her hand back. Her eyes flew open and she sat up straight.

Jimmy's eyes were open now, and he winced.

"Lois, could you keep it down? My head hurts."

He struggled into a half sitting position, and his eyes darted around the room.

"Lois, why am I in a bed that's not mine, and what are you doing here?"

"Um…" Lois looked at him, casting about in her mind for a correct answer. "What's the last thing you remember, Jimmy?"

He studied her face, and Lois tried to hold back the tears that stung at her eyes. She attempted a forced smile, but failed.

Realization crossed Jimmy.

"That… monster… you mean that wasn't a nightmare? Chloe…" he shook his head, and then locked eyes with Lois, a lucidity that she wasn't expecting in them. "Lois, where's Chloe?"

Lois looked down, and shook her head. The tears threatened to spill over now, and her vision was too clouded to see.

"We don't know. Everyone's looking for her. Well, except I've been doing most of my looking via my contacts because I didn't want you to wake up alone in a hospital."

"Well, I'm awake now, so let's go."

Lois looked up, and Jimmy was already trying to untangle the tubes that were attached to his skin.

"Jimmy, stop," she said. She stood and placed a firm hand on his shoulder. "They will find Chloe, and she's going to be pissed if you get hurt because I let you leave the hospital before it was safe to."

Lois fumbled behind her back and found the 'call' button for the nurse. She pressed it and hoped that she could keep Jimmy calm long enough for the nurses to come.

"I can't believe you're just going to sit there and tell me that you don't want to go find Chloe!" Jimmy shouted.

Tears were now streaming down her face, though Lois didn't remember letting a single one shed.

"Of course I do, Jimmy. But I've tried. Believe me, I've tried, and you going out and possibly getting yourself killed is not going to help anyone."

The door to the room opened and Amy rushed in. She took one look at Jimmy and pulled a syringe out of her pocket.

Jimmy didn't even notice the new addition to the room until she'd embedded the needle in his skin. He looked up at Amy, a look of surprise on his face. A moment later, his eyes glazed over and he slumped against the bed.

Amy looked over at Lois, who swiped at the tears on her cheeks in a futile gesture. She smiled sympathetically, but thankfully said nothing.

"I'll go tell the doctor that Mr. Olsen woke up," she said.

Lois nodded, and then slumped into her chair.

Amy brought her coffee, but she barely touched it. Instead, she kept vigil at Jimmy's side. The worst part about it was that he was right. If she was the one in the hospital bed, she sure as hell would be out of there and looking for Chloe as soon as she could.

Two hours later, Jimmy groaned. Lois' eyes snapped to his face, and he looked up at her.

"So, that's what that feels like. I guess I had it coming, karma-wise," he murmured.

"You're not going to try to bolt again, are you Jimmy?" Lois asked. "Because I have something to show you."

She reached for the open laptop beside her and handed it to Jimmy, careful not to hurt him as she did so.

"What's this?" Jimmy asked, as she accepted the laptop.

"It's my Chloe tracker. The list on the left is the contacts I've talked to recently. On the right is a list of places that have had anything bizarre happen in the past two days. And in the middle is a map showing the most likely locations she might end up in."

"I'm sorry I doubted you were looking for her," Jimmy said.

"It's fine," Lois said, her eyes stinging again. "It doesn't matter, really. It's all useless, because she's not in any of these places. Not that we can find, anyways."

Jimmy looked up from the laptop, his eyes wide.

"You're with me because you think-" he began, but Lois cut him off.

"Don't, Jimmy. I haven't given up yet. I didn't give up on her last time everyone thought she was… you know, and I'm not giving up on her now."

Jimmy sighed.

"Life's not exactly quiet in Smallville, is it?"

Lois thought for a moment.

"It really isn't. You know what they say about small towns, don't you, Jimmy? They're usually not as wholesome as they seem."

"You've got that right," Jimmy said with a sigh.

The two fell silent again, and Lois settled back into the chair as Jimmy looked over her research on the laptop. An hour later, the clacking of the keys pulled her out of her stupor. She looked over at Jimmy.

He caught her eye and gave a tight smile.

"You're not the only one with contacts, Lane."

A small smile tugged at the corners of her lips, and Lois nodded her approval.

"Well played, Jimmy. Maybe our resources combined can crack this one yet."

It was easy to talk about it as if they were just researching a story. It was a whole lot easier than facing the fact that she was beginning to lose hope.

But what if we can't? She'd asked Clark that before she boarded the flight for life to Star City.

The question still rang in her ears, though she wasn't going to voice it again.

She was Lois Lane, and Lois Lane doesn't give up.

***********

**Coming soon:** Chloe returns and Lois figures out there's more than meets the eye to Amy...

**A/N:** Please review! You know you want too!


	2. The Plot Thickens

**A/N** I wrote this chapter.

But Kelly did edit it. So she deserves a lot of credit for that.

Trust me. Thanks partner!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

**The Plot Thickens**

_Queen Industries and Luthorcorp Announce Merger_

_At a press conference Monday morning Oliver Queen, CEO of Queen industries announced his plans to merge with Luthorcorp Inc. _

Lois sighed at the computer screen. That was about all she had until a certain billionaire faxed over the details like he promised, yesterday. Hitting save Lois closed her laptop and stretched.

She was grateful Oliver talked her into staying at his pent house. She was going to get a hotel room, but it would have been a complete waste of money judging by the fact this was the first time in three days she'd seen the outside of a hospital.

'_Here I go again on my own…" _

Lois snatched her phone from her bag and glanced at the caller I.D.

_'speak of the devil' _she smiled to herself and flipped open her cell.

"Where are my papers, Queen?"

Oliver laughed. "Hello to you to, Lois."

"I'm serious blondie I need those files no later than tonight if I'm going to make my deadline."

"Lois, I'm sure if you wanted me to I could persuade Tess into giving you an extension." He replied suggestively.

Lois rolled her eyes. "That won't be necessary."

"You're no fun." He teased, "And don't worry. I'm faxing them as we speak." Lois hardly believed that.

"You better be." She warned.

There was a pregnant pause of the other end of the phone.

"So." Oliver began cautiously, "How are you? Really." He had to approach the subject as delicately as possible.

"I'm fine. Now that Chloe's safe and sound. I'm completely fine." It wasn't a complete lie.

"Then why are you still in Star City?"

"Wow you get straight to the point, don't you?"

"I don't believe in beating around the bush. Now quit stalling."

Lois bit her lip. She really didn't want to talk about this. And honestly she didn't have an answer for him.

_Knock. Knock. _

"Lois, it's me. Can I come in?"

Chloe. Lois silently thanked every deity she could think of.

"Ollie, I'm going to have to call you back. Bye." She hung up before he could protest.

"Yeah, come on in, Chlo." She called.

The petite blond bounded through the door.

Lois immediately pulled her into a hug.

"Not that I'm complaining, but you know you don't have to do that every time I walk into a room, right?"

"Sorry. I guess I'm just making sure you're real and not some figment of my imagination or something." Lois replied a bit embarrassed. "So, how's Jimbo doing?"

"One of the nurses had to give him a tranquilizer. He refused to go to sleep. He said he was afraid that if he closed his eyes I'd disappear again." Chloe grinned to herself.

"Yeah, well." Lois didn't really have a response to that.

"Lois. It's OK. I'm OK. " Chloe reassured her. "And thank you, by the way. You've more than fulfilled you cousin-ly duties." Her smiled faltered.

"Wha-" Lois stopped when she noticed the small travel sized suitcase behind her cousin.

"Seriously?" The brunette crossed her arms over her chest.

"Lois, I can't just leave Isis unattended. I'll be back in couple of days. I'm just going to commute back and forth, until it's safe for Jimmy to transfer permanently to Metropolis." Chloe explained quickly.

Lois crossed her arms over her chest. "Chloe I think your clients will understand that you have a family emergency. Don't you have a manager or someone who can watch the place while you're gone?"

"No." The small blonde admitted becoming increasingly interested in her feet. "Lois I'm sorry. But try to understand. Please? For me."

Lois sighed defeatedly.

"Does Jimmy know?"

"Yes. And he's fine with it."

"When are you leaving?"

"In a couple of hours. Why don't you come with me? I mean there's no reason for you to stay."

Why was everyone bugging her about this?

"Uh-Sorry Chlo. I can't. I'm meeting a friend for coffee in a little while. Besides, someone should stay with Jimmy. He still has to undergo another surgery. And since I can't seem to get a hold of his parents-"

"Yeah." Chloe interrupted. "Lois you're not going to be able to get a hold of them." Chloe gave her a meaningful look.

"Oh. I see. I'm guessing that business trip wasn't the real reason they missed the wedding, huh."

Chloe shook her head. "Look, I can-"

Lois held up her hand to silence her.

"No need to explain, cuz. I get it. Not your secret to tell."

There was a brief silence.

Lois glanced at her watch.

"Look Chloe I've got to get going. Have a safe trip. And please, for my sanity's sake stay away from all things scaly and cold blooded." Chloe laughed and hugged her big cousin.

"I promise." She kissed her cheek. "Love you."

"Back at ya" Lois replied grabbing her bag.

***********

Lois was on her second cup of coffee when Amy finally showed up.

"Hey" Lois greeted her "What happened? I was just about to call you."

"Yeah, sorry I'm late," the red head replied quickly glancing behind her shoulder as she sat down. "Something came up." She finished slowly.

"You sounded kind of weird on the phone, earlier. Is everything OK?"

"Mmm-hm" Amy replied flashing her companion a strange smile.

Lois' reporter instincts were tingling. Something wasn't right.

Reaching into her bag, Amy pulled out a manila folder and slid it across the table.

"Here. This is the file on Jimmy you wanted."

Lois looked at the folder before giving her new friend a bemused look. She'd never asked to see a file on Jimmy. But something about Amy's expression made her bite back her questions, for the moment, at least.

"Thanks?" Lois replied taking the document. She was about to open it, when a delicate, pale hand stopped her.

"Not here." Amy whispered shaking her head. The nurse leaned in closer, "it's not safe here. Wait till you get back to your hotel room."

Lois couldn't stop herself this time.

"What's going on?" The brunette demanded.

"Later." Amy assured her. "I promise."

"No. Now! Why are you acting so strange? What is this-"

"Shhh!" Amy's bright green eyes went wide as she skimmed the room. "It's not safe here." She repeated emphasizing each word.

But Lois wasn't backing down. "Why not? What are you so afraid of?"

Sighing, Amy put her hand by her mouth. "Look, I need your help. I can't explain anything now. They have eyes and ears everywhere."

"They?"

"Just be at the hospital tonight. I'll find you." With that Amy rose from her seat. "Well, if that's all you needed." She was talking louder than necessary, "I have to get to work. Have a safe flight home, Miss Lane."

And she was gone.

Lois took a last gulp of her coffee and pulled out her cell phone.

"Ollie? It looks like I'm going to need you to get me that extension after all."

***********

Steven Mandragora.

That was the name on top of the file Amy had given to her at the coffee shop.

Lois didn't know why, but she knew that name. Why did she know that name?

Google was little to no help. It was like the guy didn't even exist. But there he was.

His beady black eyes staring back at her from the picture in his file.

It was time to call in a favor.

***********

"Steven Mandragora? Well I'll be damned I haven't heard that name in nearly 20 years." Frank's booming voice echoed throughout the room. Lois put him on loudspeaker so she could record the conversation.

She was in Ollie's private study, which was probably the most secure place in the entire City, considering it was where he kept his green leather.

"Who is he Frank? I need details."

"Why? Lois? Are you in trouble? What in the Hell have you gotten yourself into, this time!"

"I'm fine Frank. You promised no questions."

"Cut the bull, Lo. I served with your father during two wars. I was there when you came home from the hospital. Now tell me what the Hell you're involved with that has to do with Steven Mandragora. Or so help me I will call the general."

Lois let out an exasperating sigh. Dammit!

"I don't know." She admitted "_yet_. I don't know yet. That's why I need your help. Please Frank."

She heard the gruff man inhale sharply through the phone. She could imagine him sitting in his comfy chair puffing on a cigar. That's where her dad had picked it up.

"Alright. But you know your father will skin me alive if anything happens to you."

"Thanks Uncle Frank."

"I'll send you the papers tonight."

"What? Can't you just tell me?"

Silence.

"Is your line secure?" Frank finally asked.

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." This had to be something big.

"I can't tell you much, it'll all be in the report. But you're playing with the big boys, Lo. Be careful, the mob is nothing to take lightly."

"Mob?"

***********

Lois typed the name 'Amy Saunders' into the search engine.

What did a night nurse have to do with the mob?

Then suddenly she remembered

_She looked over at the petite nurse and smiled. "So what about you, Amy? What made you decide to get into nursing?" _

"_Well, I guess I've been taking care of people all my life. My sister had leukemia when we were younger." _

Lois's eyes went wide with realization. She had a hunch. A big hunch. A horrible hunch. For the first time in her career the reporter prayed she was wrong.

Scrolling through the page, Lois finally found the correct 'Amy Saunders,' and clicked on the link.

Her stomach dropped as she read.

"Oh, my God."

Slamming her laptop shut, Lois grabbed the file that Amy had given her earlier and the reports Frank had sent her and raced out the door.

She hoped Ollie wouldn't mind her taking his Jag, she needed to get to the hospital and she needed to get there fast.

***********

Lois tried to act nonchalant as she strolled down the hall of the hospital. Most of the staff recognized her and she nodded to them as they passed.

As she neared the nurse's station, something caught her eye. At the end of the hall two big thugs dressed like they just stepped out of a 1940's gangster movie, were guarding a room.

Steven Mandragora's room.

He was right down the hall from Jimmy's. How could she have missed that? She'd practically lived here for three straight days!

Still annoyed with herself, Lois approached the nurse behind the desk.

"Amy Saunders, please." She said a little more curtly then she meant to.

"I'm sorry miss, but Amy isn't on duty tonight."

"What do you mean she's not on duty tonight?" Lois's heart rate suddenly increased.

"I'm sor-"

"Nevermind!" Lois slammed her hands down on the counter and walked away. Cursing herself and praying the two idiots down the hall didn't get a good look at her.

As she passed the supply closet a small hand reached out and grabbed her.

Lois was so caught off guard that she didn't have time to fight it as she was pulled into the tiny room.

"What the Hell do you-" she stopped mid sentence, realizing who her kidnapper was, "Amy?"

The red head smiled meekly, "sorry about that, I just couldn't risk them seeing me."

"Why did you want to meet at the hospital, when you know those goons are here?" Lois questioned.

Amy smiled grimly.

"You know don't, you? You figured it out. I knew you would. I knew you were the only person I could trust."

"You still haven't answered my question." Lois replied ignoring her accusation.

"This broom closet is probably the safest place in the city, besides Oliver Queens pent house that is."

Lois couldn't help, but chuckle.

"Amy-"

"How much do you know?" The red head interjected. "It'll be a lot easier if I know how much you've figured out already."

Lois nodded. "I know that your father borrowed money from Steven Mandragora fifteen years ago to pay for your sister's leukemia treatments. They killed him. Didn't they?"

Amy nodded.

"Your mother, to?"

"No. The report was correct, she killed herself." Amy answered quietly.

"You've been trying to pay off your father's debt by working as a nurse here at night and waitressing down at that club, 'Bunnies" by day. Which I assume is just a front for the mob." Lois continued. "But you lied to me. You said your sister was in good health that day we talked in the cafeteria, but she's not is she? She's relapsed. Hasn't she?"

The red head nodded, but didn't say anything so Lois carried on.

"You were in med school when your father was killed. You wanted to be a doctor not a nurse. But when you found out about Daddy's dirty little secret you had to drop out and pay off what your family owed."

Again Amy agreed.

"But what I don't understand is why, now? Why after five years are you just now trying get help? "

"You're right. Abby's Leukemia flared up again. It's bad, this time. She's very sick."

"I'm sorry." She meant it.

"I overheard some very delicate information. Information that could potentially take down the entire organized crime community, if placed in the right hands," Amy stated.

"I still don't-"

"They know. " The nurse started to shake, "they know I was there. They know that I know and-" she was breathing heavy, silent tears streaking down her face.

"Shhh. It's OK." Lois pulled her shaking body into a hug, "they won't hurt you, you are the only one who can-" Pause. "Your sister. They're threatening to hurt Abby if you talk." Lois said putting the pieces together.

"Yes!" Amy sobbed into her shoulder.

"I still don't understand why? -"

"They killed my father, Lois. They destroyed my family. Why do you think my mother killed herself? I'll be working off their stupid debt until I'm in my eighties! I did the math. I'll never escape! Abby will never escape! They need to be stopped!"

"But why not just go to the police?"

"They're the mob, Lois!" Amy was nearly hysterical. "They have their thumbs in every pie in the city and in Washington. They own everything. I can't leave. I can't go to the police. I can't even write to my congressman!"

"Amy, calm down."

"You are the only one who can help me, Lois. No reporter in the city will go near a story like this! They couldn't even if they wanted to. But you can."

Lois nodded. "OK. What do you know?"

Amy reached into her pocket and pulled out a small brass key and handed it to the reporter.

"Here."

"What is this too?"

"At the club-"

Suddenly the door burst open. Standing in the threshold was a very nervous looking intern.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just needed to get-"

Before he could finish Amy pushed passed him and raced down the hallway.

Lois tried to follow her, but the stupid kid blocking the door, cut her off.

"I'm going to need whatever she gave you." The so-called skittish intern had suddenly grown a pair.

Lois snorted. The mob really did have their thumbs in a lot of pies.

"Get out of my way." Lois tried once again to get passed him, but he pushed her back.

OK. He wanted to play rough.

Without hesitation she lunged. He wasn't expecting her to retaliate so quickly, if at all and got the wind knocked out of him as the brunette tackled him to the floor.

Lois situated the key between her knuckles making sure the blunt end was sticking out and punched the over confident twerp, "Didn't you're mother ever tell you it's rude to hit a girl! You creep!"

The intern touched his face and groaned, "You bitch!"

She'd split his lip.

"Hey! What the Hell is going on down there!" Lois's head shot up. One of the thugs guarding Mandragora was coming toward them.

Fast.

Scrambling to her feet, she sprinted down the hall, clutching the key in her fist.

She prayed that stupid kid hadn't gotten a good look at her face as she opened the door to the jag.

Amy was gone. She knew that. They had most likely caught up to her.

Lois tore out of the garage and headed north. She had to make a quick pit stop. Then she was going clubbing.

***********

**Coming soon**_**:** Lois goes undercover and runs into someone very unexpected...._

**A/N:** Please review. Pretty please? I'm not too proud to beg y'know! *gets down on knees*


	3. The Reporter and The Canary

**A/N: **Kelly Wrote this chapter.

**Chapter 3**

** The Reporter and the Canary**

Forty minutes later, Lois parked Oliver's jaguar a few blocks away from Bunnies. Close enough that she could get to it if she needed, but far enough that they wouldn't see the high profile car.

She stepped out of the car and tugged at the bottom of her skirt. It didn't do much good as far as covering went, but she supposed that was the idea. She did a quick check in the rearview mirror to ensure that the platinum blonde wig was in place. Between that, the knee-high boots, the mini, and the cropped t-shirt, she was pretty sure no one would recognize her. She put on the sunglasses she had brought along and she was good to go.

Someone whistled as she approached the club, but she rolled her eyes and ignored the catcalls.

She breezed past the bouncer, and stopped as she got in the door.

Women in tiny leotards with bunny tails and fishnet stockings hurried around with trays. Lois rolled her eyes. Just once, she would like to go undercover someplace that had men running around in short shorts and bowties instead of scantily clad women.

Just once. Was that so much to ask?

She scanned the room for any sign of a lock that might fit an antique brass key. It would have been nice if Amy had given some clue as to where the key led to, but she supposed that would mean the investigation would be over too quickly.

At the very least, she now had a good reason to stay in Star City a little longer.

She stepped up to the bar and ordered a vodka and tonic. As she was waiting for her drink, someone bumped into her.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" she exclaimed, and turned around to face her offender.

A woman with jet black hair glared back at her. Lois' eyes narrowed. There was something oddly familiar about her face…

"Would it kill you to try not to take up all the space around here?"

Beneath the sunglasses, Lois' eyes narrowed. She knew that voice. Dinah Lance. She would know the voice of 'justice' anywhere.

She forced a smile and attempted to lower her voice a notch.

"Sorry, my bad."

She turned back to the bar in hopes that Dinah hadn't recognized her yet.

To her relief, Dinah let out a noise of frustration and brushed past her. The bartender had returned with her drink and change. Lois gave a nod of thanks and left her tip. She turned to watch Dinah weave her way through the crowd.

Something didn't add up here. Dinah was supposed to be in Metropolis, not slinging cocktails in a mob bar all the way in Star City.

Lois squeezed past the crowd and did her best to trail Dinah from a distance. For the moment, the brass key was forgotten.

Dinah slipped into a doorway behind the DJ booth. Lois pushed her way back there. An arm shot out and caught her before she made it to the door.

"Whoa, sweetheart, you don't look like one of our bunnies. Employees only back there."

Lois stepped back and bit back a scowl.

"My friend just went back there. She said you had an opening, and she was going to put in a good word for me. Please, you have to let me go find her. She's my ride home."

"You want to work here?" he asked.

He looked her up and down and Lois resisted the urge to knock him flat.

"Uh huh," she said with a fake smile and her best 'bimbo' voice. "Shoes don't buy themselves, you know," she forced a giggle.

He shook his head.

"Trust me, doll, this is no place for a nice girl like you to work."

"Well, maybe if you let me go see my friend, she could tell me that herself."

He was wasting her valuable time, and Dinah was most likely long gone. She sighed.

"You know what? I think my boss would like to talk to you about why you're so interested in our back room."

"Never mind," Lois said, and took a step back. "I guess I'll go find my own way home."

"Come on. I'm sure he'd love to meet you,"

He grabbed her by the arm and dragged her into the doorway.

Once through the door, Lois brought her elbow back into his solar plexus. He grunted and loosened his hold on her enough for her to whirl around and punch him in the nose.

She took advantage of his momentary distraction and started to run.

Two minutes later, she hit a wall. She fell backwards and just managed to land on her butt instead of her head. Her sunglasses flew off her face, and she squinted in the bright light.

She looked up at the 'wall' and realized it was a heavy-set, solid man. He glared at her.

Lois scrambled to her feet and started to back away. Her back collided with someone else. He grabbed her arms.

"Leaving the party so soon, sweetheart?"

Before Lois could react, a fishnet clad leg collided with his neck. He whirled and Lois took advantage of the momentary distraction to bend at the knees. She used her momentum to bring her captor forward. His back landed squarely on the floor and she knelt beside him and punched him square in the face. He groaned and then his eyes fluttered closed.

She stood up to see what had become of the large guy, and spotted him lying on the floor a few feet away.

Dinah still looked ready for a fight, her muscles tensed, fists raised. She eyed Lois.

"Lois Lane. What the hell are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question, Dinah. You're a long way from Metropolis."

"So are you," Dinah shot back.

"I was visiting a friend at the hospital."

"Funny, I don't normally go clubbing when I visit friends in the hospital."

"And you still didn't answer my question," Lois replied.

Dinah rolled her eyes and buttoned up a black overcoat.

"I need to get out of here," she said.

"Well, I'm coming with you," Lois responded.

Dinah led her to an exit and they ducked into an alley way behind the club.

Dinah didn't say anything until they made it a few blocks away. Once they were clear of the club, she turned on Lois, eyes flashing.

"For your information, I was undercover. And you just blew that cover, thank you very much!"

"Well, so was I," Lois said.

Dinah eyed her outfit.

"Gee, I thought that was your every day look."

"Don't start with me, Lance. It's been a hell of a day."

"No one asked you to follow me, Lane. You should have stayed in Metropolis."

"Well, I'm here now, and I'm not about to walk away from this. A very nice girl just went missing, and I think it has something to do with the people who are really running that club."

Dinah's eyes swept over her face for a long moment. She sighed.

"Do you have any idea how deep this runs?"

"Yeah, I do. It doesn't matter. She needs my help, and I'm not going to let anyone scare me off helping her."

"Well, they weren't kidding about that 'Mad Dog Lane' nickname, were they?" Dinah said with the ghost of a smile.

"Not last I checked," Lois said. "Look, I think this whole thing will go a lot more smoothly if we work together. I've got information, and I'm pretty sure you've got information too. Maybe if we share, we can get to the bottom of this."

Dinah eyed her warily.

"I'm not sure about that, Lane."

"Fine," Lois said. "It's a race to the finish line then. You can either help me or stay out of my way."

She turned and began to head towards the Jag. Dinah caught up to her easily.

"Fine, we work together. Under one condition-you actually work with me and not against me."

"Hey, you're not exactly known as a team player yourself."

Dinah slowed as they neared the Jag.

"Queen? Don't tell me you and the playboy have decided to give the society pages more gossip fodder with yet another reunion and messy break-up?"

Lois clicked the power locks and looked over at Dinah.

"Not that it's any of your business, but Ollie and I are just friends now. Let's just say a guy who's willing to leave me behind isn't worth my time."

She slid into the driver's seat and waited until Dinah was buckled in before pulling away from the curb.

"Anyways, why so interested?"

"No reason," Dinah said harshly.

Lois' eyes slid over to the other woman. Somehow, she didn't buy the answer, but she wasn't about to press the subject. She was still weirded out from the conversation with Oliver about Clark. She didn't need a conversation with someone who had a long distance crush on her ex too. For that matter, she didn't need to think about crushes or dating or anything along those lines. This case, and Star City, were supposed to be a distraction from all of that.

"So how did you get involved in all of this?" Lois asked.

Dinah didn't answer her at first.

"Mandragora… a friend of mine believes he murdered her family."

Lois let out a breath.

"Geeze. The guy gets around. I haven't had the pleasure of meeting him, but I have to say I don't like him so far."

Dinah didn't respond, and Lois chanced a glance at her.

"So, you're working with your friend to try to bring him to justice?"

"Not exactly. I'm trying to bring him to justice before she does something that she'll regret."

Lois bit her lip. Not exactly the answer she had been expecting.

"She can't be thinking of going up against a mob boss, can she? She'd get herself killed."

"Maybe, maybe not. You don't know my friend."

After spending the good portion of the night going over what they had together, Lois and Dinah agreed to meet up the following afternoon to return to the area around Bunnies. There was something to it and that key, Lois could just sense it.

She pulled Oliver's car into an alley a few blocks from the club and walked to a warehouse nearby. The parking lot behind the warehouse was in sight from her vantage point in the alley leading up to it when she heard a car squeal into the warehouse. She spotted a flash of brown hair, and heard some shouts and the slamming of car doors.

Lois rushed towards the parking lot and caught sight of Dinah. She was holding her own against a few thugs, until one of them elbowed her in the neck. A few minutes later, she crumpled, and they shoved her into the car.

Lois swore under her breath and reached for her phone. She dialed 911, and spent thirty seconds giving her location and the 'nature of the emergency.' By the time she had given her information and hung up, the car squealed away.

She hurried after it, but it was long gone.

"Damnit," she muttered.

She knew she should have insisted on a safer meeting place. They could have driven down here together.

Lois heard crackling from somewhere on the ground.

"Canary, Canary? Do you copy?" a female voice shouted from the ground.

Lois looked around for the source of the sound. She was about to wonder if she was hearing things when she came upon a tiny silver earring. She turned the earring over and examined it. It was round, and looked to be in the shape of a hawk, with the wings forming a circle above its' head.

"Hello, Canary? What's your status?" the voice crackled through again.

Lois held the earring up to her mouth.

"Hello?" she said.

"Who is this?" the voice responded.

"Who's THIS?" Lois answered. "Do you know Dinah?"

There was a long pause and Lois wondered if she'd lost the person on the other end of the transmission. She turned and started running towards the car. There was no use waiting for an answer.

"Who are you, and what have you done with Dinah?"

"I haven't done anything with Dinah. She was just kidnapped, and I'm about to go look for her. You can either get to the point or stop wasting my time. Who are you and how do you know Dinah?"

Another pause, and then the voice spoke up again.

"I'm Oracle, and Dinah has been working with me."

Lois stared at the earring in surprise. Oracle? What sort of person called themselves Oracle.

"Yeah, I don't have time for psychics."

She reached the Jag and opened the door with one hand.

"I'm not a psychic," the voice actually sounded annoyed. At her! "An Oracle is someone who knows all and sees all… not a fortune-teller."

"Whatever, lady. I don't have time for spiritual mumbo jumbo. Either you can help me find Dinah or you can't."

She turned the car onto the main road and began in the general direction she had seen the car speed off to.

"I don't know for sure, but I can help you track her down. Turn left on Murphy Street. It will be the next stoplight."

Lois rolled to a stop at the stoplight and looked up at the street sign.

Murphy St.

"Okay, wait. How do you know where I am?" she asked.

"I told you the Oracle sees all," the voice responded.

***************

**A/N:** Please Please Review!


	4. Gal Pals

**A/N:** I wrote this chapter!

**Chapter 4**

**Gal Pals**

Lois pulled out the little brass key Amy had given her for the hundredth time. She placed it between her fingers and examined it thoroughly. Again. She wasn't sure why she was expecting something to change. It was just an antique brass key.

Nothing special.

Lois leaned back against the headrest. If she had information about the mob where would she stash it?

Of course Lois knew that answer. But then again Lois had contacts and friends that Amy didn't.

The reporter turned the key between her fingers. It wasn't that she wasn't worried about Dinah. Because she was, it was just she had nothing to do until the mysterious disembodied voice finally showed up.

Lois scrutinized the numbers on the key. They were similar to those you would find in an old safety deposit box key.

But weren't most safety deposit boxes now all computerized? She didn't think people used keys anymore, right?

Lois cursed under breath and checked the time. Again.

Half hour.

The reporter let out a growl of frustration. The day had started off so good. She'd had a breakfast that didn't consist of questionable eggs from a carton and rubbery looking bacon for the first time in seventy-two hours. She was getting her story on the merger done.

Fast-forward 12 hours later where she was parked on the side of an unfamiliar street waiting for some chick who actually referred to herself as, 'Oracle.'

Beautiful. Just beautiful.

And the worst part was after everything she'd been through tonight. She still had more questions than answers. Dinah. Amy. Disembodied voice with a giant ego. And of course they all had ties to one man.

Steven Mandragora.

The tapping on the winder interrupted her thoughts.

Lois looked up.

What she saw surprised her. It was a woman with startlingly fiery hair and a pair of unamused, but intelligent looking green eyes.

Lois cracked the window of the jag slightly "Oracle?" She questioned cautiously.

"Call me Barbara. And you must be Lois Lane."

The brunette nodded.

"Come with me, please. Don't worry the car will be safe here. And even if it's not Oliver can always buy another one."

Lois stepped out of the car. "So what's with the na-" Lois stopped mid sentence when she saw her companion was in a wheel chair.

Barbara saw Lois's reaction, "yeah, I get that a lot."

"Sorry. For staring."

"Human nature. But we don't have time to exchange life philosophies. So c'mon."

Lois followed the red head around the corner.

They arrived at a run down looking shack of house five minutes later. Lois wondered how it was still standing. It looked like the foundation was severely cracked and that the tiniest gust of wind would knock it down to the ground.

But Barbara wheeled up the walk and lifted the old fashioned looking porch light, revealing a keypad. After punching in a series of numbers she opened the door.

"Not everything is what it appears to be, Lois." She said without turning around.

"Apparently." Lois remarked following her inside.

Lois couldn't hold back her gasp as she crossed the threshold. Babs hadn't been kidding about appearances. This seemingly run down house harbored some very expensive toys. Lois couldn't help but smile to herself.

The General would sell his soul for some of this equipment.

"I'm guessing even if I ask you aren't going to tell me where you got the funds to set up this sweet operation, are you?" Lois inquired.

Barbara shook her head. "Afraid not."

"Didn't think so."

After a beat Lois added. "Look I want to find Dinah just as much as you. But I have a few questions first."

"I figured as much."

"So, just let me get this straight. You're Oracle and Dinah is the Black Canary and you two fight crime together?"

"Sort of. Dinah works for me. I used to be a cape before," she gestured to her chair.

"Oh," was all Lois replied. "And what about this friend you're trying to help?"

"Huntress." Barbara supplied.

"Of course. Does she have an actual name?" Lois snarked.

"Helena. Helena Bertinelli. And she's only after one thing, vengeance. She's a good person. Her morals are just a little skewed." The red haired woman replied.

Lois didn't look very convinced.

Barbara tried another tactic.

"Have you ever killed a person, Lois?" Oracle asked suddenly.

Lois was a little taken aback by the question. But she shook her head. "No."

"Have you ever come close?"

"Once." Lois answered.

"Why didn't you go through with it?"

Lois shrugged. "I guess I'm just not a murderer. And believe me the son of a b!tch deserved it."

"Why?"

"He went after my baby sister."

"Well, Huntress believes Steve Mandragora murdered her family. In cold blood."

"I know. Dinah told me."

"She's not a murderer, Lois. She just leans more toward the 'eye for an eye' sentiment."

"I understand." Lois paused for a moment. "So you got anything on those guys who took Dinah?"

Barbara shook her head. "Not yet."

"I thought the Oracle knew all?" Lois couldn't help herself.

To her surprise the woman laughed. "Touché, Miss Lane. Don't worry I'll have a lot more answers in the morning."

"Look, it's already three o' clock. We aren't going to get any more done tonight. Why don't you head to bed? No offense, but you look like Hell warmed over." Babs continued.

Lois smiled. "That good, huh?"

"There's a spare bedroom upstairs first door on the left. And the bathroom is straight down the hall."

"Thanks."

Lois practically dragged herself up the stairs. She didn't realize how tired and achy she felt until the scolding hot water from her shower massaged her stiff muscles.

She was exhausted. Questions about Amy and Dinah and Mandragora and that damn brass key swam through her head. Whys? Wheres? Hows? Invaded her every thought. She went over her conversation with Amy in the supply closet. She studied the key from memory. She tried to remember each thug she had encountered tonight.

Her head was starting to hurt. If she didn't force herself to focus on something else she was never going to get to sleep tonight.

The first thing she thought of was the Daily Planet. Her desk. Her chair. Her computer.

She let her mind drift back to the Talon. Her bed. Chloe. The smell of fresh strong coffee every morning. How she ached to sleep in her own bed! To sit at her own desk.

She tried to recall the smells and sounds, of Metropolis- its pure electric atmosphere, so similar and yet so different from Star City.

And that's when it hit her.

She was homesick.

Lois barked out a laugh at the absurdity of her realization.

She'd never been homesick before. But then again she'd never had a home to miss.

Her child hood was a blur of different military bases, like a constant vacation. Sure she had missed some of the places she had been. But she never yearned like she did now.

For the first time in her life Lois had roots. Metropolis. Smallville.

She had a home to go back to. And it was a nice thought.

After she had thoroughly used up all of her gracious hostess' hot water. Lois found some suitable PJ's laid out on the bed for her. She assumed that was Barbara's doing. She was asleep before her head hit the pillow. Dreaming of a giant spinning golden globe and in spite of herself, a pair a beautiful green-blue eyes.

Barbara was right. The next morning she had a lot more answers for Lois.

The groggy reporter took a long swig from her coffee mug. She'd only gotten about five hours of sleep, but it was better than nothing.

She leaned over Oracle's shoulder as the red head brought up three buildings on her computer screen.

"I've narrowed it down to these three." She said. "Dinah must be in one of them. And also maybe your friend Amy as well." She added.

Lois wondered if Babs had said the last part just to give her more motivation to check it out or if she was serious.

"OK." Lois started. "An abandoned warehouse by the docks, a run down shoe factory on the corner of Columbus and Main, and an old apartment building on ninth. I got it. But first I need to stop by Bunnies again." Lois stated.

"Why?"

"There's something there that could be extremely useful to us." Before Oracle could open her mouth Lois added. "And if I knew what it was I'd tell you."

"OK."

Lois finished off her coffee in one gulp, grabbed her big purse, and headed for the door.

'Hey Lois! Just one more thing before you go. I know you're a reporter, but if you reveal anything about what Dinah or I or the Huntress do I will make your life a living Hell." She eyed the computer lovingly. "And you know I can do it too."

Lois smiled grimly at her, "I'll take that as a threat."

"Please, do."

The brunette tried not to roll her eyes. "I'll be back in an hour!" She called.

Lois figured Bunnies during the daytime wasn't as much of a fort Knox. Shady operations tended to like the veil of night to do their dirty work.

Lois let out a cry of happiness when she saw Oliver's jag parked right where she left it the night before, in perfect condition. She would live to see another day!

This time, Lois didn't bother parking a few blocks away. She parked the jaguar right in front of the sleazy building. And when she bounded through door of the club, she wasn't wearing a disguise.

She had been right in her assumption about the relaxed security during the day. They were getting over confident. Sloppy.

Lois quickly surveyed the room. She needed to find someone fairly new and fairly naïve. And that's when her hazel eyes spotted a girl with crimped honey colored hair, who couldn't have been older than nineteen, fumbling with a tray of drinks.

Bingo.

As the girl headed back toward the bar Lois cut her off, "Excuse me, Miss?" Lois gently touched her arm.

"Yes?" The girl turned to flash her a smile. "What can I help you with ma'am?" Lois ignored the annoying way she smacked the gum in her mouth.

"Hi, do you happen to know Amy?" She didn't want to give away the last name if she didn't have to.

"Oh, yeah. She never showed up for work this morning. I had to cover her shift." The waitress didn't do anything to hide the irritation in her voice.

"Oh, yeah. I'm sorry about that. I'm Amy's," Lois thought for a moment, "cousin. She has no voice. Laryngitis."

"Oh." The girl seemed a little less upset. "Well what can I do for you?"

"Well, you see Amy left her purse in her work locker the other day. She's completely freaking out. No cell phone or PDA." Lois hoped the girl could relate.

"Oh, my God! I once lost my phone at a restaurant. It was the most horrible feeling!"

Jackpot.

"The lockers are right through that door with the 'employees only' sign." She pointed to the back next the restrooms.

"Thanks." Lois said.

She couldn't help but turn up her nose at the table of guys who were downing whiskey shots as she passed.

It was 10:30 in the morning for God's sake!

Regaining her focus she pushed through the marked door and smiled triumphantly.

It looked like lady luck was smiling on her today.

The lockers all had nametags on them.

She easily found Amy's and to her surprise there was no lock on it.

Lois's stomach suddenly dropped.

Someone had been her before her. Damn!

Lois quickly opened the door. It didn't look ransacked. A light blue coat hung on one of the hooks. She had a picture of what Lois guessed was her sister on the door hanging just above a small mirror.

Lois shook her head. What had she been expecting a sign with an arrow that read "Incriminating evidence here!"

The brunette bent down to check the pockets of the jacket. When the pen in her ear (a habit she'd picked up at the planet.) fell and hit the bottom of the locker.

CLANK!

Wait.

Lois picked up her writing utensil and rapped on the metal again with her knuckles.

It was hallow.

A false bottom.

Smiling to herself, Lois carefully eased the faulty top off. And there staring back at her was a small metal box with a tiny lock. Perfect for a tiny brass key.

Shoving her newfound treasure quickly into her bag. And making sure she left the locker exactly the way that she found it. Lois walked casually back into the club. She flashed a quick appreciative smile to the girl who had helped her and bolted out the door.

On her way to the jag she called Barbara.

"I got it."

"Good. What is it?"

"Don't know yet. I'll be back in ten."

"Alright."

"Hey!" Lois said before she hung up, "Can you do me a favor?"

"Shoot."

"Can you find out where Amy lives? And the whereabouts of her sister, Abby, last name-"

"Saunders. I know."

"Thanks."

Lois hung up as she got into Ollie's car and slammed the door.

Just as she was putting the key in the ignition, something cold and metal pressed against the back of her neck,

"I'm going to need whatever you found." A low female voice stated.

Lois froze.

But her eyes flashed to the review mirror.

"Helena Bertinelli. I presume."

The dark haired woman smiled.

"Just drive."

"Well, you are the one with the gun and the loose morals. Who am I to argue?"

**************

**A/N:** Please review! Thanks!


	5. Huntress

**A/N:** Chapter 5 by Kelly

**Chapter 5**

**Huntress**

"Oracle told you my identity." It was an accusation.

"Yes. But she also promised to make my life a living hell if I revealed it to anyone. I can keep a secret," she said.

Lois tried to keep her eyes from drifting to the rearview mirror as she put the car in drive. Huntress seemed to share Oliver's affinity for bows. What she had thought was a gun before was actually a crossbow and the arrow pointed directly at her neck was a bit too sharp for Lois' taste.

"Turn here," Huntress commanded.

Lois bit back a laugh. Apparently Star City was full of domineering females. This was the second time in two days that someone else was telling here where to drive.

"You know, it might not seem like it, but we're on the same side. We're just going about this differently."

Helena scoffed.

"Trust me, no one's on my side."

In the rearview mirror, Lois saw her lean back against the seat and adjust her dark sunglasses.

"I want to bring Mandragora to justice just as much as you do."

That was the wrong thing to say.

"Doubt it. Have you ever had to watch someone you love die?"

Lois bit her lip. The image of Wes taking his last breath in her arms burned in her brain.

"Yes."

"And what did you want to do to the person responsible?"

"I wanted to bring him to justice. I wanted to write an article to expose his evil to the rest of the world so he would be locked up. I wanted to make sure that he couldn't do that to anyone else."

Helena grew silent for awhile. Lois cast another nervous glance at the point of the arrow.

"Steven Mandragora killed my mother, my father, and my three brothers. All in front of me. Putting him in jail won't solve the problem. Power like his, he'll be out in a few years for good behavior. I want to make sure he can't take any more families."

Lois thought of Amy, and how her family had suffered. Even so, it didn't justify murder. In her mind, nothing would.

"The end doesn't justify the means, Helena."

"Turn in here."

Lois pulled into a parking lot outside a dilapidated motel. She put the car in park, but didn't turn around or make any sudden movements. She wasn't about to set off Helena's trigger finger.

"Open the box," Helena commanded.

"The key's in my pocket," Lois said.

"Go ahead and get it. But don't try anything. I don't want to have to shoot you."

Lois laughed nervously.

"We have something in common then."

She fished the key out of her pocket and unlocked the box. A silver flash drive glittered up at her.

"It's a flash drive," she told Helena. "I have my laptop in my bag back there, if you wanted to look at what's on it."

The bag landed on the passenger seat with a thump. Lois moved slowly and pulled the laptop out of it. She waited for it to turn on.

"Black Canary believes you're a good person. A hero. She doesn't think you're beyond saving," Lois said.

The Huntress didn't reply.

"I don't think you're a killer. But once you cross that line, there's no turning back. You'll be just as bad as him."

"You have no idea who I am or what I'm capable of."

The computer had loaded. Lois plugged in the flash drive and waited for it to register.

"No, but I know that you have a friend who cares about you. And that she's in trouble. Oracle thinks she might know where they're keeping her. I wouldn't mind some back-up when I go after her."

"Mandragora dies tonight. When he's dead, his lackeys will have enough chaos that Canary should be able to escape on her own. Going in there would be suicide."

"Call me suicidal then. I've got a friend in there also."

A file folder popped up on her computer. Lois clicked on it and scanned the files. She opened the first one.

"No way," she muttered.

"What is it? What's on there?"

"Enough to topple the whole organization, providing I can use this to get some visual evidence."

"Why would you use this? Are you a cop?"

"No, I'm a reporter."

Helena laughed.

"No paper in town will print that story. They're all in his pocket."

"Lucky I work for a paper out of town. And my boss has influence that reaches beyond Mandragora's."

Helena let out a low whistle.

"You really are suicidal…" she trailed off.

"Lois," Lois supplied.

"Well, Lois, make a copy of those files for yourself. We'll see if you've got the guts to back up that mouth of yours."

Lois clicked to copy. Helena said nothing while the files transferred from the flash drive to her computer. Lois leaned against the seat and thought over the rollercoaster of the last few days. So much for taking a 'break' by staying in Star City.

A small smile played at the corner of her lips. She had been going out of her mind before this. Breaks weren't really her thing.

The computer beeped to signify the end of the transfer. Lois removed the flash drive and handed it back to Huntress. She gripped it tightly.

"I really could use your help tonight," she said. "Dinah could too."

Helena whisked out of the car without an answer.

When she had crossed the parking lot and disappeared, Lois took out her phone and dialed the number Oracle had given her.

"Oracle? Can you trace my cell phone and get me directions out of here?"

"Lois? Where are you?"

Lois laughed.

"If I knew where I was, I wouldn't have to call you for directions. Huntress was at Bunnies."

Oracle was silent for a moment.

"I can't say I'm surprised. Are you all right?"

"Well, being held at arrowpoint isn't my idea of a fun morning, but it's not like it was the first time."

"I've located your cell phone. Turn right out of the parking lot. There should be a highway on ramp a few miles up the road."

"It's a good thing you're on our side," Lois said. She put the car in drive and pulled out of the lot.

"What did you find at the club?"

"A flash drive with a whole lot of information that might be the mob's undoing."

"Pull over in two blocks. There's a wireless hub. You should be able to email the documents to me."

"You know, I'm getting really tired of all of you hero-types bossing me around," Lois grumbled. She pulled the car over and turned on the laptop again.

"Well, when you have access to a supercomputer that can track all movements across the city and can help gain support for your documents, then you can give the orders."

Lois rolled her eyes and clicked to connect to the wireless.

"Aren't we Miss Snarky today?"

"Every day," Oracle replied with a trace of amusement.

In spite of her growing crabbiness, Lois laughed.

She sent the email to the address Barbara supplied her and then turned off the laptop and put the car in drive again.

"How close are you to figuring out where they're keeping Amy and Dinah?"

"It could take a few more hours. Why?"

"I want to get some evidence on this and get a preliminary article over to my boss. After all, if things don't go as planned tonight, there's no guarantee someone else will write this."

It was odd to voice her fear, but she wasn't one to keep things bottled up.

"You don't have to go after them, you know."

Lois sighed.

"Yes I do. Amy trusted me to help her out of this mess, and Dinah got kidnapped because she was meeting me. And last I checked, you're all out of heroes."

After Barbara had encouraged her to take the time she needed to track down the story, Lois headed to the hospital. She wasn't sure it was a good idea to return after the mob chased her down, but she knew Chloe had brought Jimmy's camera for him. For all the good it did him when he was stuck in bed.

She felt a pang of guilt at not going to visit Jimmy since Chloe had left. Well, now was as good a time as any. Not that she could stay for long.

She pulled the hoodie over her hair, and tried not to think about the fact that it was in the seventies outside. This was the best way to sneak into the hospital.

She slipped past the nurse's station and controlled her pace until she made it into Jimmy's room. She closed the door behind her and turned to face him.

Jimmy looked surprised at her sudden appearance. A slow smile spread across his face.

"What's with the Mission Impossible act, Lois?" Jimmy asked as she pulled the hood off.

"Shhh," Lois said. "Don't say my name too loud."

"Uh, Lois, did you by chance have an Irish coffee or two this morning?"

She noticed that Jimmy's coloring was almost back to normal. He wasn't hooked up to anything at the moment-not even an IV. That was a good sign. Though if anyone saw her come in here, it wouldn't matter because she might be putting him at risk.

She sat down next to Jimmy.

"No Irish coffee, though I wouldn't complain. I'm sorry I haven't visited you lately."

Jimmy shrugged.

"That's okay, Lois. I've just been… going out of my mind stuck in here." He smiled at her. "Not that it's your obligation to spend all your time with me. I have to say, you've certainly built up a lifetime's worth of visiting a friend in the hospital karma these past few weeks."

"Hopefully that means you're the last friend to end up in a hospital in my lifetime then," Lois said.

She looked at the clock on the wall behind him.

"Jimmy, I hate to cut this short, but is there any way I can borrow your camera?"

"No way, Lois. The only way you're getting my camera is with me attached."

Jimmy climbed out of bed before she could protest and headed towards a duffel bag in the corner.

"Jimmy, you can't just leave."

"I can if you sneak me out."

Lois looked at Jimmy, who had a fresh set of clothes out of the bag and a glint in his eyes.

"You're onto something big, Lois. I can tell. You're going to need visual evidence, and last time you tried to take pictures… well, you know."

She couldn't argue with that.

"Besides, the doctors say I'm doing a lot better. They're just keeping me here for observation."

Lois gave him a skeptical look, but Jimmy looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Lois, give a guy a break. I've been stuck in this hospital for so long that I can't remember what the outside world looks like. There are only so many pictures you can take of the walls, the bed, and the TV."

She stared at Jimmy, her resolve faltering.

"All right, but at the first sign of trouble, I'm driving you straight back here."

A grin broke out on Jimmy's face.

"Have I told you recently you're my favorite cousin-in-law? Now, how do I sneak out of here?"

*********************

**A/N:** Please Review! Thanks!


	6. The Bucket List

**A/N:** I wrote this chapter.

**Chapter 6**

**Bucket List**

"Jimmy this would be a lot more convincing if you tried not to keel over." Lois whispered harshly.

After the nurse gave him his medication, Lois snuck into the nurse's lounge and stole some scrubs for Jimmy to sneak out in.

But about half way down the hall Jimmy's hand pressed against his abdomen and he hunched over. Like he was in pain.

They were almost to parking garage now.

"Sorry, I haven't fully recovered from my surgeries, yet. But I'll be fine. " Jimmy reassured her.

His brave face didn't exactly convince Lois. Maybe she should take him back to his room?

But she knew they were too far-gone at the point to turn back. Besides, he wasn't going to be doing anything physical. No matter how much he whined. And the fresh air would probably do him some good.

"Wow Lois where'd you get the wheels?" Jimmy asked in awe.

Lois rolled her eyes.

"I stole it." She answered dryly.

But Jimmy blanched.

"I was kidding. I borrowed it from Ollie." The thought suddenly occurred to Lois that she had borrowed it without asking.

Oh, well. What Oliver doesn't know can't hurt her.

"Just climb in Olsen. I've got a lot to tell you in a very little amount of time."

Lois remained silent on the drive back to Oliver's place.

"So, what is it you have to tell me?" Jimmy ventured carefully.

Lois glanced his way, "I have to go somewhere first, but I promise when I get back I'll tell you what I can."

"Why are we here?" Jimmy asked as Lois pulled into Oliver's parking garage. The big green 'OQ' lettering above the building gave away the location.

"I'm dropping you off." She stated as they both exited the vehicle.

"Why?" Jimmy whined.

"Because where I'm going you can't come." Lois answered ignoring his childishness.

When they were inside Lois showed him into one of the many vacant guest rooms.

"Why don't you order something to eat?" Lois suggested nodding toward a phone on the nightstand, "I'm sure that hospital food isn't exactly the greatest."

In fact she knew it wasn't.

Jimmy nodded.

"I'll be back when I can. Stay here and rest."

And she was off to see Oracle.

After punching in the code Oracle had given her, Lois barged into the house.

"We've got a problem." She stated to the red head staring at the computer screen.

Babs looked up.

"Nice to see you too, Lois."

The reporter ignored her.

"I think Helena knows that Mandragora is at the hospital." She stated urgently.

Barbara sighed.

"He's not there anymore. Didn't you notice?"

Lois kicked herself mentally. What kind of reporter was she?

"I guess not." Oracle replied seeing the furious look on her companion's face.

"Well if he's not at the hospital where is he?" Lois asked harshly.

"Come here." Barbara pointed to the screen. Lois leaned over her shoulder.

"You see this," She pointed to the large truck that was backed into building on the docks.

"Yes."

"They moved Mandragora out of the hospital about a half hour before I saw this which was around three 'o clock this morning."

"Mandragora's a big guy."

"And I'm sure there is a lot of medical equipment in there too. He's still technically in critical condition." Oracle said.

"So you think Amy and Dinah are at the docks?" Lois questioned.

"I'm almost positive."

"Do you think Helena knows that?"

Oracle frowned. "Most likely."

"Great. So what's the plan?" Lois asked.

"Well, let's just say that you can mark off 'infiltrate a mob head quarters' from your bucket list."

Lois snorted. "Oh, goodie. I was beginning to think I'd never to get to that one."

Babs brought up the blueprints of the building on her compute screen.

"This vent here on the west side of the building is the best place for you to enter. But since, these are the big boys we're playing with each entrance, including ventilation is attached to the security system. And I can only shut down the alarm for a small amount of time" Barbara began.

"So what does that mean?" Lois asked.

"It means you've got precisely ten seconds to crawl twenty feet into the vent before the alarm comes back on, or you become a shish cabob."

"This just keeps getting better and better." Lois groaned.

"That's not all the good news I have for you." Oracle continued. "Amy and Dinah are most likely being held on this floor in the East wing." The red head pointed this out to Lois.

The brunette's eyes traced the lines on the map.

"Wait. I can't get to that floor through the vents." Lois observed.

"I know. But don't worry." Barbara nodding behind her Lois looked back at the black duffel bag resting against the wall.

"What is this?"

"Standard. You've got a couple of guns, knives and few other more sophisticated toys." Babs grinned. "You're an army brat, so everything in there should be familiar to you. Except for these," Oracle opened a drawer and pulled out what looked like a small blue tooth headset. "This is a fancy walkie talkie, basically. You press it against your ear to talk. Not complicated, but very expensive." She handed the object to Lois.

"There's another one in your bag, for Jimmy."

"How did you?" Lois stopped herself, "never mind, Oracle knows all, got it."

Barbara smiled.

"We have a slight problem, though." She began.

"What is it?"

When Lois returned to the pent house Jimmy was enjoying a nice steak dinner.

"Don't worry I ordered you something too." He reassured as Lois walked into the room.

As if on cue the reporter's stomach started to growl. Lois realized she hadn't eaten anything in over twenty-four hours.

"Thanks. What'd you get me?" She asked plopping down beside her friend.

Jimmy nodded over toward a covered silver plate.

Lois lifted the lid and unveiled a large cheeseburger with a generous portion of fries.

"Thanks Olsen."

Jimmy watched in amazement as Lois literally inhaled her food.

After they had finished eating Jimmy gingerly turned his body toward his cousin-in-law.

"So are you going to tell me what's going on or what?"

"Later, I swear. Right now I've got to get ready. And you should lay down we'll leave in a couple hours and I need you to be as alert as possible." She told him.

Lois grabbed the duffle bag Barbara had given her and went to her room to change.

"Wait so this Oracle person is trying to stop a friend, Huntress, from killing this mob boss? What was his name Mandragon?"

"Mandragora" Lois corrected.

"Mandragora." Jimmy repeated, "while also trying to save Black Canary who was kidnapped by the same guy?" He continued.

Lois nodded.

"And you have a nurse friend who was also kidnapped by Mandragora? And this friend somehow is the key to bringing down the mob?"

"In a nutshell" Lois replied making a sharp left turn.

"And you can't tell me anymore than that?"

"Told you Olsen need to know basis."

Jimmy scowled. "That's crap. Why can't you tell me who these people are?"

"I just can't. Look, you can either accept it or we I can turn around and I can take you right back to the hospital! Your choice."

Lois winced. She hadn't meant to sound so harsh.

"Sorry Jimmy. It's just been a rough week."

"I know." He replied smiling.

Lois groaned. "Sorry. Again. God how inconsiderate can I be? You're the one who's been in the hospital."

"Lois, chill. And stop apologizing. It's fine."

Lois shot him an appreciative smile.

"Well, here we are." She pulled into a vacant parking lot about fifty yards away from the target building.

Jimmy watched as Lois pulled out her cell phone and dialed.

She said a few words to the person on the other end then hung up.

Then she reached into the back seat and grabbed her computer.

"Ok." Jimmy said unbuckling his seat belt. "Are we ready to go?"

He reached for the door handle, but Lois quickly hit the master 'lock' button.

"We?" She gave him a look. "You aren't going anywhere." She thrust the computer at him.

"I am going to see if Di- Black Canary and my friend are in there. And you are going to stay here."

Before he could protest Lois handed him something that looked like a tiny blue tooth.

"Here this is a fancy gadget that will help us stay in touch." She attached an identical piece to her ear.

"Oracle is too far away to communicate directly to me. So she's going to give you information and it's your job to get that to me, ASAP. Understand?"

Jimmy nodded. He looked disappointed.

"Look, Jimmy. There is no way in Hell that I am letting you any nearer to that building. Five days ago you had your insides ripped out by a giant lizard. And I don't think Chloe could take it if anything else happened to you. I'm sorry Jimbo but you've got to sit this one out."

Jimmy reached down by his feet and handed her his camera.

"Here. But just so you know this is a one time thing."

"Thanks"

Jimmy nodded. "When is this Oracle person going to contact me?"

"In about a half hour. Sunset."

"OK."

"When I'm about half way to the building I'm going to check the fancy walkie talkies." Lois informed him.

"Lois? Just do me a favor?" Jimmy asked.

"What?"

"For once in your life, be careful."

Lois smiled thoughtfully at him. She bit her lip.

"Look Jimmy I'm not good at these touchy feely moments, but-"

"Don't!" Jimmy interjected.

"No. Just let me get this out, please?"

Jimmy was silent so Lois continued.

"If something happens to me. And there's a good chance that something will. Tell Chloe and Oliver that I loved them. And tell the General and Lucy, too. And tell Clark-"

"I know." Jimmy put a hand on her shoulder.

Lois smiled.

"And just so you know, Jimmy, You are the little brother I'm glad I never had."

"Ditto, big sis."

Lois flashed him one weak grin before opening the door. She felt like a little ridiculous wearing a black lycra suit. But it was flexible and easy to move in so Lois was pretty sure Barbara knew what she was doing when it came to costumes.

As promised when she was about twenty-five yards in she pressed her ear "Jimmy? Can you hear me?"

She waited a few seconds.

"Loud and clear Lois."

"Good."

Lois took a deep breath. It was time.

**TBC**

**A/N:** Please let us know what you think! Review. Thanks!


	7. Faith

**A/N:** Kelly's chapter.

**Chapter Seven**

**Faith**

"Here I go again on my own…"

Lois had just terminated communications with Jimmy when her cell phone went off. She looked around to see if anyone heard it and then pulled it out of the pouch in her 'utility' belt, Barbara had called it.

She looked at the caller I.D. and winced. Oliver.

"Really not a good time, Ollie," she said by way of greeting.

"Lois? Where the hell are you? The hospital called and reported Jimmy missing, and I had someone check my penthouse and they said that you weren't there and my Jag is gone."

Crap. Lois winced. She had hoped borrowing the car would go unnoticed.

"Um, it's a long story Oliver."

"Well it's a long plane ride. You might as well tell me."

"What?"

"As soon as I heard you and Jimmy were missing, I got on my plane. I've tried to call you twice already. Where are you?"

"I'm fine and Jimmy's fine, Ollie. So you can go back to Metropolis now. I really need to go."

"My car has a tracking device in case it gets stolen, Lois. Unless you tell me the truth about where you are and what's going on, I will show up there."

Double crap.

She exhaled and then launched into a brief explanation of the past few days. Oliver stopped her halfway through.

"Wait, you went after a mob boss?"

"Ollie, I'm in the middle of something. Do you want to hear this or not?" she said.

"Fine, continue," Oliver said and fell silent until she finished the end of the story. She glossed over her rescue attempt in progress.

"Wait a minute. You ran into Dinah?" Oliver said once she had finished. "And now Mandragora's people are holding her somewhere?"

"Dinah?" Lois asked, surprised at the concern in his voice.

Suddenly, something occurred to her.

"You… know something, don't you?"

Oliver didn't respond.

"Oh my god…" Lois murmured. "So, the girl smashes up your place, knocks me out, kidnaps you and tries to turn you over to Lex, and you initiate her into your team?"

"Lois, you don't really know the whole story."

"A ha! So she is on your team! What the hell, Ollie?"

Lois heard a door open and shut. She shrank into the shadows and listened as two voices spilled out into the night. She waited until the voices faded away as the two men headed in the opposite direction from her.

"Oliver, I really need to go," she hissed.

"Lois, once more, where are you?" Oliver paused. "Wait a minute, don't tell me you're mounting a one-woman rescue mission!"

Lois froze.

"Not… one-woman. I have back-up. Look, Dinah and Amy both got kidnapped because of me."

"I'll be there in an hour. Just wait for me."

"I have to go," she whispered again.

Lois clicked the phone closed and turned it off so it didn't ring and give her away.

"Sorry, Ollie, but Dinah and Amy can't wait for you to get here," she muttered and pulled herself up the side of the building until she was in position to enter the vent.

She pressed the button on her Bluetooth headset.

"Okay, Jimmy, I'm in position."

"Lois?" Jimmy's voice was tense. "What took you so long? I thought-"

"It was nothing, Jimmy. I'm fine. Can you tell Oracle to shut down the alarm?"

She heard Jimmy type something on her laptop and knew he was in a chat with Oracle.

"She says go now, Lois." Jimmy said.

"Here goes nothing," Lois muttered and pulled herself up into the vent.

Jimmy was in her ear the whole way. He directed her to turn at certain places, and after about ten minutes she wondered if she was just going around in circle in the vents.

"Are you sure this is the right way?" she repeated again after he told her to turn down yet another identical vent.

"Lois, trust me. Or, trust Oracle. You're almost there. Do you have a plan once you get out?"

"I hope that there's no one to see me jump out of the vents. And if there is, I have a few supplies that should get me out of any situation."

"I don't like this. It seems like you're taking a lot on faith."

"Well, Olsen, sometimes that's all life leaves you with. I'll be fine."

"Okay, up ahead is the nearest point to the stairs. Be prepared to drop down and head off to your right."

"Got it."

Lois stopped and listened through the vent as best as she could. She didn't hear footsteps or voices. She could only hope that meant she was in the clear.

This was the hairiest part of the plan. She was essentially flying blind here and she had a feeling she would need to bust a few heads to get out of this.

That was, assuming she did get out of it.

She pushed open the bottom of the vent and dropped down. She glanced around and didn't see anyone. Following Jimmy's instructions, she turned to her right and tore down the hallway as quietly as she could.

"Hey!" a voice shouted.

Lois winced, but didn't stop moving. Apparently not stealthy enough. She heard at least four sets of footsteps behind her. She fumbled with the belt and pulled out a tiny pellet. She threw it over her shoulder and it exploded in a cloud of smoke. Her eyes stung as the smoke started to catch up with her, but she didn't stop.

She made it up the stairs and to the first landing and stopped dead.

Five brawny thugs stood there, arms crossed over their chests.

She pulled out a taser from her belt and dove towards the nearest man. The taser hit his neck and he shouted and collapsed.

One down, four to go.

Lois ducked a punch, and rolled into the legs of another of the thugs. He toppled and she jumped to her feet again.

Three to go, and all three were in sight.

A pair of large arms gripped her from behind.

Damn.

She hadn't heard the latest addition to the fray sneak up behind her.

All her calculations on how to successfully take down the thugs were null and void.

Damn, she repeated in her mind.

**TBC**

**A/N:** There is only one more chapter and maybe an epilogue left. But don't worry. Kelly and I are planning a sequel...So be on the look out for that…

Please review.


	8. Home

**A/N:** I wrote this chapter.

**Chapter 8**

**Home**

_Damn!_

Lois struggled against the thug's iron grip. She looked up just in time to her capture's friend charging towards them. Using his own weight against him, Lois pushed back against her assailant's abdomen and lifted her legs, taking out her second attacker. If she could just get her arm free-

_Thwack!_

Lois felt more than heard the man who trapped her fall to the ground, unconscious.

The reporter turned to see a familiar dark haired woman dressed in tights smiling at her.

"Need some back-up?" Huntress asked.

Lois had no time to reply to the snarky comment. "Duck!" She yelled at her companion. Huntress complied and Lois gripped the brass knuckles she had stowed away in her belt compartment and knocked out the guy behind her partner.

"Let's go. Hurry!" Lois shouted, barreling through another thug, football style. She hit him low and he went down. To be fair he was significantly smaller than the others.

Huntress and Lois raced through the building, Jimmy screaming directions in Lois's earpiece.

"Take a right at the corner."

"Up the stairs. Three…No four flights."

"Turn left!"

They zig- zagged through the compound as swiftly and silently as possible.

Thankfully, Oracle had managed to finally override their security system so they didn't have to worry about blaring alarm bells going off or security cameras catching them.

"Okay." Jimmy's voice was a bit shaky. "When you get to the end of the hall, be careful. There are about three guys guarding the door to where your friends are being held. Lois use caution. They aren't just some lackeys. These guys are smart and lethal. And they won't hesitate to kill you."

Lois nodded and motioned Huntress. The duo pressed themselves against the wall. Lois peeked around the corner. Sure, enough, Babs had been right. Three guys carrying pretty big guns were standing outside an iron clad door.

"So, got any more tricks up your sleeve?" Huntress asked.

"I'm working on it!" Lois glared sorting though the compartments of her belt.

"Thank God!" She pulled out another smoke bomb.

"OK. Now how do you propose we get through the door?"

Lois tapped her earpiece. "Jimmy? Can Oracle open the door?"

"Sorry Lois. The door is old fashioned."

"Damn!" Lois looked at her partner. "You got anything that can bust down a steel door?"

Huntress cocked an eyebrow at her. "Sorry, I left my Uzi at home."

Lois let out an exasperated sigh. She glanced around the corner again. Looking a bit more closely she realized one of the guards was carrying a set of keys around his belt. Well, there was only one key of the ring.

"The dark haired one on the left has the key." She heard huntress's voice in her ear.

"I know."

"So what's the plan?" Helena repeated.

Lois took a deep breath and gripped the smoke bomb. "Divide and conquer." She replied pulling a small pistol from her ankle and holding it by the barrel. "And don't kill anybody." She added giving huntress a look.

"You take the fun out of everything!"

Lois rolled her eyes. "OK. Ready?" She turned to her companion who gave a short nod.

Lois, as inconspicuously as possible, gently lifted the pin out of the weapon and rolled it down the hallway.

One of the thugs noticed it and gingerly bent down to check out the foreign object. No sooner had he touched it, than the bomb went off. Spewing a long thick stream of smoke into the air.

"What the-?"

"Now!" Lois whispered. Huntress leaped in front of her. The guys were so confused by the sudden cloud of gas that they started firing at random.

Not good.

Weaving aimlessly through the fog trying to avoid the rabid gunfire, Lois spotted a dark image through the fog and crept silently toward him. He was firing his gun in the opposite direction spouting out curses that would make a sailor blush.

She hit him with the butt of her gun. Hard. And he went down. Lois fell to her knees and searched the seams of his jeans for a key ring.

AHA!

She tore the ring from his belt.

Huntress had taken out the other thugs, simultaneously.

"Killing two birds with one stone." She smiled.

Lois blanched.

"It just a figure of speech. Lighten up."

Lois breathed a sigh of relief and unlocked the door.

The room was dark and musty. "Amy! Dinah!" Lois called.

"Lane?" A groggy, raspy voice replied from the darkness.

Lois reached into her belt and pulled out a small flashlight. In the corner Black Canary hung, her wrists and feet in shackles.

Amy was suspended, unconsciously next to her.

"Helena?" Dinah's scratchy voice sounded surprised.

"In the flesh." The dark haired woman replied. "Let's get you out of here."

Lois spied the key in her hand. I wonder…

Hurriedly, she bent down to Dinah's feet and tried the key on the rusty lock.

It worked.

Once Dinah was free, Lois unlocked Amy too. Grabbing her limp body by the waist, Lois hoisted her arm around her shoulder to stable her.

"Where did Helena go?" Dinah asked looking around.

Lois didn't answer.

_Damn!_

She pressed her ear, "Jimmy ask Oracle if-"

"Lois?" A deep familiar voice that didn't belong to Jimmy, replied.

"Ollie?" Lois questioned. "What the Hell are you-? Where's Jimmy?"

"Oliver?" Dinah perked up.

"I sent Jimmy back to the hospital, Chloe's waiting for him there. What the Hell are you doing?"

Lois cursed.

"I really don't have time to explain." She started. "I need you to ask Oracle if she knows where Mandragora is being held."

"Who? What?"

Lois didn't have time to answer.

Ollie's voice sounded a little unsure in her ear. "She says Mandragora is two floors above where you are. Take the East staircase. Now tell me what the-"

"Thanks." Lois cut him off removing her communicator and handing it to Dinah. She laid Amy gingerly against the wall. Looking around the room, she spied a vent.

"I'm going after Helena, you take Amy. Babs can get you out." She said gesturing to the vent. She didn't give Dinah a chance to protest.

She bolted out of the room, racing to the end of the hall and up the stairs.

It wasn't hard to find Mandragora's room. There was a lovely pile of unconscious lackeys outside of it and the door was ajar.

Lois leaned against the doorframe. Helena was standing over a hospital bed. Mandragora was a big guy, huge really. And even Huntress looked tiny next to his unconscious form.

"You can't stop me, you know." Helena didn't look back.

"I know." Lois answered unmoving.

"Then why did you follow me?"

Lois shrugged. "I'm an army brat. I was taught to never leave a soldier behind in the midst of battle."

Huntress let out a humorless laugh. Lois could feel her rolling her eyes.

"I'm not going to kill him. Not now at least." She replied.

"Then why did you come?"

"I just-" She paused. " I just needed to look at him. If I killed him now he wouldn't know the difference. He's too hopped up on morphine. When I do get my revenge I want him to feel every second of it." Her voice was emotionless and hard.

Lois shuddered involuntarily.

A group of voices came echoing down the hall.

They were close.

"Time to go." Lois said urgently.

Huntress nodded and turned to follow her companion.

Oliver Queen leaned against his Jaguar, arms crossed expectantly over his chest.

"Lucy. You've got some 'splaining to do!" He said eyeing Lois with determined eyes as she and Helena approached the car.

The reporter sighed. "I know."

Huntress smiled at the billionaire. "So _you're_ Oliver Queen." She said, her eyes sparkling with amusement, like she was in on some inside joke that Lois and Ollie had no idea about.

"Yep." Oliver replied simply, turning to her with a bemused expression. "And you would be?"

"A friend." Huntress replied mysteriously. Lois had to fight the urge to snort. What were with these capes and their flair for the over-dramatic?

Suddenly, a pang of dread shot through her.

"Where are Dinah and Amy?"

What if they did get out? Oh, God! She had to-

"Right here." A scratchy voice answered from the back of the Jag. Amy was still passed out next to her.

Dinah was curled into a small ball lying in the back seat. Her head resting on Oliver's bunched up jacket and a blanket around her legs.

"They're both fine." Oliver said. "But Dinah really shouldn't talk. She needs to re-cooperate." He said giving the woman in question a hard stare. Daring her to disagree with him.

Lois heard Dinah's soft "humph!" Before she turned to face the back of the seat.

"I swear." Ollie started. "That woman's even more stubborn than you!"

Lois cocked an eyebrow.

"Well," Oliver quickly amended. "She could at least give you run for your money."

It took Lois the entire thirty-minute drive to the hospital to convince Ollie that she was fine and didn't need to be dropped off in the emergency room along with the red headed nurse.

He was taking Dinah to see a very 'special' physician in Metropolis when they returned home. For now, he was going to play 'nurse Ollie' with her. Apparently, Oliver had noticed how weak and scratchy Dinah's voice was over the communicator and as soon as she found the car, he insisted she lie down and rest. Of course, Canary protested. But it looked like Ollie won out in the end.

Lois found this incredibly entertaining.

"I thought you were in to red heads now?" She casually observed turning her head back to Dinah. Who was sound asleep, her nose buried in Ollie's jacket.

"What?" The billionaire thought for a moment. "Oh, you mean Tess. No. That- that was a long time ago she's-I mean we-re not-together."

"It's OK. You don't have to explain. I always knew you preferred blonde's anyway." She winked.

"What are you getting at, Lane?" He asked a bit too defensively as his eyes flashed to the rearview mirror.

"Nothing." Lois replied innocently, suddenly getting Huntress's inside joke from earlier.

Helena wasn't in the car with them. She decided to go her own way. Lois figured Babs had some sort of alternative transportation waiting for her somewhere.

Surprise. Surprise.

"Hey Ollie." She said suddenly remembering something she had to do. "Before we go back to your penthouse I need to make a quick pit stop."

"What?" Oliver looked at his friend as if she'd just grown another head. "Lois isn't breaking into a mob facility enough for one day? Besides, it's almost midnight!"

"It's nothing dangerous. I just need to check on someone. Please?"

Oliver sighed defeatedly. "Where are you we going?"

Amy and her sister Abby lived in a small run down apartment in the outskirts of the city.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Oliver had asked as she jumped out of the car.

"Yes." Lois replied. "I won't be long. I promise."

Amy and Abby's apartment was on the third floor of the building, apartment 315.

Lois took a deep breath then rapt on the door. She knew it was late. Abby was probably sleeping. She was sick, after all. Maybe Lois should wait till morning and come back.

"Who is it?" A small voice asked from the other side of the closed door before Lois could change her mind.

"I'm a friend." Lois answered. "A friend of your sister's." She added quickly.

"Amy?" The girls voice raised an octave in alarm. Lois heard sever 'clink' noises before the heavy door swung open. Standing in the threshold wrapped securely in a robe was a frail looking girl with a bandana around her balding head. Lois had to bite back a gasp of shock.

She looked weak and fragile. Like if she took one miss step she would break. But she had the same small sharp nose and piercing green eyes as Amy.

"Where is my sister? Is she-?" Amy took a deep breath. "I mean she's not- dead? Is she? Oh God!"

"No!" Lois said quickly. "No. She's fine. She's at the hospital and she's unconscious. But she's OK. I promise."

Amy breathed a sigh of relief. "When she didn't come home the other night. I though- well I thought the worst."

"I know." Lois smiled. "I'm Lois Lane by the way. I met your sister at the hospital while I was looking after my cousin."

"Lois Lane?" Amy looked thoughtful for a moment. Then her eyes went wide with realization. "Lois Lane! The reporter?"

"Um-yes." The brunette looked sheepish.

"Oh, wow! Amy loves your work! Oh, and I do too, of course!" She added.

"Thank you." Lois replied humbly. 'I just came by to see how you were. And to tell you that a friend of mine is going to send a car tomorrow so you can go see your sister."

"Are you going to write our story?" Amy asked abruptly.

"Well, I'm going to write a story." Lois replied. "I won't use you or your sister's names of course. You'll be my 'inside sources'." She explained.

"But you're going to bring them down, right?"

Lois looked into her hopeful wide eyes. She couldn't lie.

"I don't know." Amy's face fell. "But I'm sure as Hell going to try." Lois finished giving the girl a determined smile.

The next day Lois got up early and went with the driver to Abby's apartment. Well actually she didn't have to get up. She didn't sleep. She spent the rest of the night writing her article for Tess. She sent the finished project to her editor at 6:47 A.M. Complete with evidence and pictures, she and Helena made a few stops on their way out of the facility. Lois snapped some pretty incriminating photos.

Amy was still unconscious, but she at least had been moved out of the ICU. Her brain activity was strong and the doctor's told Abby that they expected her to wake up at anytime. Amy had suffered some pretty severe blows. Her body was covered in bruises and gashes.

Lois let Abby have some time alone with her sister and returned to the penthouse to pack. She was going home today.

Lois strolled into the kitchen to see an angry looking Dinah attempting to fend off a spoonful of ice cream that Oliver was trying to feed to her.

"Di, open your mouth."

"Mmm-mmm" The blonde shook her head defiantly. "I'm not going to let you feed me like I'm some kind of_- humph!"_

Oliver shoved the spoon of ice cream into her mouth. "Uh. Uh. Uh." Ollie shook his finger. "Remember what the doctor said about talking."

Dinah scowled and grabbed the bowl and spoon from the billionaire's hands. Clearly indicating she could feed herself.

"Am I interrupting something?" Lois asked from the doorway.

"How long have you been there?" Oliver asked curiously.

"Long enough." Lois smiled at the duo. Dinah glared at her in annoyance. "Anyway. When are we leaving?"

"The jet should be ready in a few hours," Oliver replied. "Now, tell me what the Hell has been going on!"

Lois collapsed into the nearest chair. "It's a long story."

"I've got time. Now spill."

Lois spent not only the two hours in the kitchen, but also the three hour plane ride explaining every detail (that she could) about her little 'adventure' to Oliver. He was flabbergasted to say the least.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He demanded as the plane descended to land. "I could've helped. I could have-"

"There was no time." Lois interjected. "And besides, I don't share by lines and I can take care of myself."

"I know, I know. You big strong woman."

"Hear me roar." Lois added playfully. They laughed. Dinah, who had been asleep since the plane took off, groaned and rolled over in her sleep.

Oliver silently walked over and gently lifted her to an upright position, securing her seat belt.

As the wheels of the plane hit the ground Lois felt a bubble of apprehension pop in her stomach. This was it.

The plane came to a complete stop and Ollie nudged Dinah gently. "We're here. Wake up."

The faux brunette opened her eyes and adjusted her wig. "I'm up!" She swatted Oliver's lingering hand.

Lois couldn't help smiling at the scene. _Oh, boy. How long have those two been dancing around each other?_ She wondered to herself as she rose to her feet.

Lois made her way through the crowded Metropolis airport. Sifting through people carrying her periwinkle blue suitcases.

Then all of a sudden it was like the crowds parted on their own accord and revealed a smiling Clark Kent.

She eyed the cup of coffee in his hand. And in spite of herself couldn't help grinning back at him.

Her heart thudded in her chest and she felt slightly light headed.

It was good to be home.

END

**A/N:** Well that's it…The end…Finale…Fin..Well you get the picture..But fear not faithful readers my partner in crime and I are doing a sequel! So be on the look out for the '**Gotham City Chronicles'**

Coming soon to a computer near you!

Oh, and please remember to **review!** Pretty please?


End file.
